in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: System Freeze
"System Freeze": A story written by , and After a hard day's work of Fridjitzu training, Jaiden and Blast decide to stop by at the Stop and Slurp for some milkshakes, but not before Bright Spark attacks the town yet again. Jaiden and Blast stop him with their ice powers, leaving Bright Spark with a question: How did Blast get ice powers? After further research, he discovers everything about Fridjitzu and the Snow Dojo. Seeing this as a threat to his plans of world domination, he decides to destroy the Snow Dojo and turn it into a factory of robots with ice powers! All with the help of the Ice Ninjas' enemies! Now Jaiden and Blast, with the help of a few friends, must fight to save the Snow Dojo from Bright Spark's new plan. Cast *Jaiden *Blast *Bright Spark *Ice Sensei *Fire Ninjas *Dark Jaiden *Green Shadow *Kyoji Story Chapter 1 Atop a snowy mountain lies the Snow Dojo. Home of the ancient art of Fridjitzu, where young students learn how to master control over snow and ice. In the training grounds, ice ninjas Jaiden and Blast are training to improve their skills in Fridjitzu. This time, they're doing target practice. * Blast: Ok, I think I'll manage to do it this time. Blast creates ice shards from his hands, and shoots them directly at three targets, hitting the first two targets in the exact center, while the third shot went slightly too much to the right, but still hit the target. * Blast: Well, not perfect yet, but I think I'm getting better.'' '' * Jaiden: '''Great job, Blast! * '''Blast: ''*blushing a bit* Thanks Jaiden. I guess I've been improving since last time, all thanks to you for helping me train. * '''Jaiden: '''You're welcome. ''The Ice Sensei arrives from the training grounds entrance. * Ice Sensei: 'Hello, students. * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Sensei! * '''Blast: '''Hi Sensei! * '''Ice Sensei: '''Blast, I see you have improved your skills in Fridjitzu. * '''Blast: '''Yes, I've been training a lot. Though, I couldn't have improved this much without Jaiden's help. * '''Ice Sensei: '''Ah, I see now. Good luck on your training, students. ''*leaves* * 'Jaiden: '''Phew, that was a lot of training. How about we head to the Stop and Slurp for some milkshakes? * '''Blast: '''That sounds like a great idea. Let's go. ''Jaiden teleports herself to the Stop and Slurp, located in a street in Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Kyoji is already there as he is sent by Green Shadow, who is at L.E.A.F. Headquarters monitoring the situation. * 'Kyoji: '*on his phone* Green Shadow, I'm here. Awaiting your next orders. * 'Green Shadow: '*offscreen* Alright, Kyoji. Just keep a lookout for villains. I've been alerted that a villain is approaching this very place. * 'Kyoji: '''I'm on it. Wait, here comes...Blast and Jaiden? * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Kyoji! * '''Kyoji: '''Huh? Oh hey, Jaiden! I was just here on a lookout. Green Shadow sent me. * '''Jaiden: '''Okay...why? ''Blast walks to Jaiden with the milkshakes. * 'Blast: '''Here, I bought our milkshakes. I made sure to order your milkshake extra cold, just how you like it. *''gives Jaiden the extra cold milkshake* * '''Jaiden: '''Thank you! ''*drinks the milkshake*'' So Kyoji...why are you here? * 'Kyoji: '''Basically, Green Shadow spotted someone suspicious on her computer monitor approaching this area. * '''Blast: '''Someone suspicious? * '''Jaiden: '''Who is it? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, it's...wait, hold on! It's...a pony? *on the phone* Green Shadow, target spotted. It's a pony, but I'm not sure who he is. * '''Green Shadow: '*offscreen* Alright, zooming in and gathering information. That's not just a pony, Kyoji, it's Bright Spark! * 'Kyoji: '''Bright Spark? Never heard of him. * '''Green Shadow: '''He's supposedly a villain who has planned to conquer Equestria with his robots. But what is he doing in Stop and Slurp? * '''Kyoji: '''Not sure what he's up to, I'll find that out. See ya! *hangs up* * '''Blast: '''Wait, what's going on? A pony? Jaiden, maybe we should go check it out too. * '''Jaiden: '''Good idea. * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah, he's called Bright Spark according to Green Shadow. * '''Blast: '''That's the evil pony from Equestria! Red Fork told me all about him. We have to go see what he's up to. * '''Kyoji: '''Agreed. ''Blast, Jaiden and Kyoji move out to see what Bright Spark is up to. They find him in a flying machine and an army of robots. * 'Blast: '''What is he up to this time? * '''Bright Spark: '*''does an evil laugh* Witness my latest creation, the Helmet-Bot 3000! Once I shoot all these people with this beauty, they will turn into robots, and join my robot army. Once I have enough robots in my army, I will use them to get rid of the Locked Room Gang, and rule the world! * '''Kyoji: '*gasps* The people are in trouble! We have to do something! * 'Jaiden: '''I think I know just what to do. * '''Blast: '''Me too. * '''Kyoji: '''So, what's the plan? * '''Bright Spark: '''What's the matter? Do you guys really think you stand a chance against my Helmet-Bot 3000? * '''Kyoji: '''Yes. Yes, we do! * '''Jaiden: '''Freeze! ''*uses her ice powers to create an ice blast hitting Bright Spark* * 'Bright Spark: '*''the ice blast freezes a part of his machine''* Aah! Well, that was tough, but you'll need more than that to beat me! * 'Blast: '''Need some help Jaiden? *''uses his ice powers to create another ice blast* * 'Bright Spark: '*''his machine freezes more''* No way! How is this possible? You didn't have ice powers! * 'Blast: '''Well, I do now. * '''Bright Spark: '''It doesn't matter! You won't get away with this! *''presses a button* ''Robots, attack them! ''An army of pony robots approaches them. * 'Kyoji: '''See how you like this, robots! *''casts a powerful shockwave by swinging his sword, hitting the pony robots* * 'Blast: '''These robots stand no chance against us! *''shoots ice shards at the pony robots* * 'Bright Spark: '''No way, I can't believe this! * '''Kyoji: '''We're doing great, guys! Keep it up! *''continues attacking the pony robots* * 'Jaiden: '''Okay, here it goes! I've been training long enough to use this attack! ''Jaiden does fast hand movements, and casts a mega snow-nado! * 'Bright Spark: '''What's that!? * '''Jaiden: '''Oh, just a technique I've been practicing for months! A mega snow-nado! ''The mega snow-nado destroys the entire robot army. * 'Blast: '''That was the coolest thing ever! * '''Bright Spark: '''This isn't ending yet! ''Bright Spark shoots a tree, and it falls towards Jaiden. * '''Jaiden: '''WHOA! Soembody! Help me! Blast sees this and uses his super-speed to get her out of the tree's way. * 'Blast: '''Watch out! *''saves Jaiden from the falling tree* * 'Jaiden: '''Thank goodness! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, that was quick. Category:Stories ''Kyoji leaps at Bright Spark with his enchanted sword in hand. Jaiden and Blast keep shooting ice blasts at Bright Spark. * 'Bright Spark: '''Ah, stop! The machine can't take it anymore! * '''Jaiden: '''Final blow! ''Jaiden summons a giant ice boulder and throws it at Bright Spark's Helmet-Bot. Finally, Bright Spark's Helmet-Bot 3000 blows up. The explotion sends Bright Spark flying far away, until he cannot be seen anymore. * 'Bright Spark: '''I'll get you next time! * '''Kyoji: '''We did it! *calls Green Shadow* Mission accomplished. * '''Green Shadow: '*offscreen* Excellent. I'll let you know if I see anything else. * 'Kyoji: '''Will do. *hangs up* What was up with Bright Spark attacking us in the middle of a convenience store anyway? ''Marco and Star, who were in the middle of drinking milkshakes, spot the gang. * '''Marco: '''Hey, guys! Kyoji as well! * '''Kyoji: '''Hey, Marco and Star! * '''Star: ''(waves frantically at Kyoji)'' Hiiiii!!!!! * Kyoji: '''*awkwardly* Uh...hi...*waves back* * '''Marco: '''What are you guys up to today? * '''Jaiden: '''We just stopped Bright Spark from invading Echo Creek. * '''Blast: '''Yeah, he started attacking with a big machine and some robots, but we stopped him. You should've seen Jaiden, she did so many cool stuff! She created a snow-nado, and summoned a giant ice boulder to smash Bright Spark's machine! * '''Kyoji: '''He had robots with him but we beat him good. You guys were nearby? * '''Marco: '''Yup. * '''Jaiden: '''Well, shall we get back to drinking milkshakes? * '''Marco: '''Uhh....Jaiden, that milkshake seems too cold to me. I'm starting to get worried. * '''Jaiden: '''Aw come on, Marco! It's okay! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, I can use a drink too... * '''Marco: '''I'm pretty sure that milkshake can give you a- * '''Jaiden: ''(gets a ice-cream headache, aka brain freeze) ''Brain freeze! '''Ow... * '''Kyoji: '''Never mind. * '''Marco: '''Blast? I told you not to make Jaiden's drinks super-extra-cold! * '''Blast: '''But... she told me to make them super-extra-cold... * '''Jaiden: '''Not...too...much! * '''Kyoji: '''She should be fine. Brain freezes don't last very long, do they? * '''Marco: Yes...but, Jaiden drank something super cold. Her brain freeze might last a bit longer. * '''Kyoji: '''Does she need help? * '''Blast: '''Oh no! I'm so sorry Jaiden! I'll get you something warm to help you feel better! Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Adventures series